Furry Tales (video)/Gallery
Screenshots TheWigglesLogoinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles Logo AnthonyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in opening sequence LachyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Lachy in opening sequence SimoninFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Simon in opening sequence EmmainFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Emma in opening sequence DorothyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in opening sequence WagsinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in opening sequence HenryinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in opening sequence FurryTalestitlecard.jpg|Title card WigglehouseinFurryTales.jpg|Wigglehouse EmmaandAnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Emma and Anthony EmmainFurryTales.jpg|Emma File:TheOtherNewWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles SimonandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Simon and Anthony LachySleepingatWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyandEmmainFurryTales.jpg|Lachy and Emma LachyWakingUpatWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy waking up TheMaleWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Male Wiggles TheReplacementWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:TheAwakeWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Say the Dance, Do the Dance" TheMaleWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Male Wiggles EmmaSingingSaytheDance,DotheDance.jpg|Emma singing LachyinFurryTales.jpg|Lachy AnthonyandLachyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony SimonandAnthonyinGoldCoasts.jpg|Simon and Anthony SimoninFurryTales.jpg|Simon CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Male Wiggles as statues EmmaatManlyBeach.jpg|Emma at Manly Beach EmmaasStatue.jpg|Emma as statue CaptainFeatherswordasStatue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as statue TheMaleWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Manly Beach File:EmmainGoldCoasts.jpg|Emma CaptainandSimoninFurryTales.jpg|Captain and Simon SaytheDance,DotheDance.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" DoggyPawprintsTransition.jpeg|Doggy Pawprints Transition ThereAreSoManyAnimals-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony CandicetheKangaroo.jpg|Candice the Kangaroo DerektheDingo.jpg|Derek the Dingo ErictheEmu.jpg|Eric the Emu TheWigglesandTerrytheTiger.jpg|The Wiggles and Terry the Tiger CaptainFeatherswordatTarongaZoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword swimming TheWigglesatTarongaZoo.jpg|The Wiggles LachySingingThereAreSoManyAnimals.jpg|Lachy singing ThereAreSoManyAnimals.jpg|"There Are So Many Animals" SimonandEmmaatTarongaZoo.jpg|Simon and Emma EmmaSingingThereAreSoManyAnimals.jpg|Emma singing SimonSingingThereAreSoManyAnimals.jpg|Simon singing ScrubbyDubDub-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Scrubby Dub Dub" SimonSingingScrubbyDubDub.jpg|Simon singing ScrubbyDubDub.png|"Scrubby Dub Dub" LachyPlayingMandolin.jpg|Lachy playing mandolin Anthony,MariaandFergusField.png|Anthony, Maria and Fergus TheReplacementWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots File:Simon,Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Henry and Wags TheMaleWigglyGroupinFurryTales.jpg|The Male Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends File:Simon,Anthony,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Simon, Captain, Anthony and Henry TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends LachySingingReady,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|Lachy singing TheReplacementWigglesinTVSeries7.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheWigglesinTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles DorothyandTheWiggles'Bodies.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles' bodies Dorothy,Wags'BodyandTheWiggles'Legs.jpg|Dorothy, Wags' body and the Wiggles' legs Dorothy,Wags'BodyandHenry'sLegs.jpg|Dorothy, Wags' Body and Henry's legs TheWigglesJumpinginTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles jumping LachyandSimon'sBody.jpg|Lachy and Simon's body EmmaandAnthony'sBody.jpg|Emma and Anthony's body SimonandCaptain'sBody.jpg|Simon and Captain's body DorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandWagsinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots LachyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupInFurryTales.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Ready,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|"Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" PatrickMunoz.jpg|Patrick Munoz TheMonkeyDance-2013Prologue.jpg|Lachy and Pat CeidatheTiger.jpg|Ceida the Tiger DoggyPawprintsTransition.jpeg|Doggy Pawprints Transition LaureninFurryTales.jpg|Lauren the Monkey NickinFurryTales.jpg|Nick the Elephant CaterinainFurryTales.jpg|Caterina the Tiger TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyShowtime.png|The Other Wiggly Humans TheMonkeyDance-2013.png|"The Monkey Dance" TheOtherWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Other Wiggles LachyandEmmaSingingBrushYourPet'sHair.jpg|Lachy and Emma singing on their combs BrushYourPet'sHair.jpg|"Brush Your Pet's Hair" TheWigglesLogoonMatonGuitar.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on Maton guitar WagsinFurryTales.jpg|Wags MatonGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Maton guitar WagsandSimoninFurryTales.jpg|Wags and Simon BunnyHop.jpg|"Bunny Hop" EmmaPlayingDrumsinFurryTales.jpg|Emma playing the drums Emma'sBunny.jpg|Emma's bunny EmmaSingingBunnyHop.jpg|Emma singing AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar EmmaandherBunny.jpg|Emma's shoes and bunny SimonSingingBunnyHop.jpg|Simon in bunny costume mask singing CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBrownFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing brown Fender bass guitar Koala-by-Prologue.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Anthony AnthonyandLachySleeping.jpg|Anthony and Lachy sleeping TheReplacementWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles CaptainandAnthonyinFurryTales.png|Captain and Anthony Koala-by.png|"Koala-by" WakeUpLachy!.jpg|"Wake Up Lachy!" EmmaSingingWakeUpLachy!.jpg|Emma singing CaptainandHenryinFurryTales.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinClovelly.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Clovelly Emma,DorothyandWags.jpg|Emma, Dorothy and Wags WagsandEmmainFurryTales.jpg|Wags and Emma LachySleepinginFurryTales.jpg|Lachy sleeping CaptainandSimoninClovelly.jpg|Captain and Simon in Clovelly SimoninClovelly.jpg|Simon in Clovelly AnthonyinClovelly.jpg|Anthony in Clovelly SimonSingingWakeUpLachy!.jpg|Simon singing DorothyandWagsinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:MatonGuitarinClovelly.jpg|Maton Guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinClovelly.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar DorothyinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinClovelly.jpg|Wags in Clovelly HenryinFurryTales.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsandLachyinFurryTales.jpg|Wags and Lachy EmmaandDorothyinFurryTales.jpg|Emma and Dorothy Wags,AnthonyandLachy.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Lachy LachyWakingUpinFurryTales.jpg|Lachy waking up TheMaleWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Henry and Wags File:Anthony,Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Henry and Wags LachyWearingPyjamas.jpg|''"Would you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep."'' TheWigglyGroupinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggly Group DoggyPawprintsTransition.jpeg|Doggy Pawprints Transition TheWigglesandHenryinWigglyShowtime.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MariaandAntonioFieldinLiveStudio.jpg|Maria and Antonio Henry'sDance-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Henry's Dance" Henry,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Henry, Antonio and Maria Henry'sDance-2013Live.png|"Henry's Dance" HenryinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandEmmainTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Henry and Emma EmmaandMariaField.jpg|Emma and Maria Field EmmainLiveStudio.png|Emma EmmaandAntonioField.jpg|Emma and Antonio Field AnthonyandAntonioFieldinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony and Antonio AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar HenryandMariaField.jpg|Henry and Maria Field TheNewAwakeWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry LachyandHenryinLiveStudio.png|Lachy and Henry Simon,LachyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Henry SimonSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|Simon singing SimonandMariaField.jpg|Simon and Maria HenryandAntonioField.jpg|Henry and Antonio Field MariainFurryTales.jpg|Maria Field in fish costume LachySingingFeelingChirpy.png|Lachy singing EmmaSingingFeelingChirpy.png|Emma dressed up as a bird FeelingChirpy-2013.png|"Feeling Chirpy" SimonSingingFeelingChirpy.png|Simon dressed up as a bird CaptainFeatherswordSingingFeelingChirpy.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressed up as a bird TheWiggles-ComeOnLet'sJump.jpg|"Come on Let's Jump" LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|Lachy and Captain LachySingingComeOnLet'sJump.jpg|Lachy singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain jumping like kangaroos SimonandLachyinFurryTales.jpg|Simon and Lachy SimonSingingComeOnLet'sJump.jpg|Simon singing TheCoroboreeFrog-Prologue.jpg|Emma talking about the Coroboree Frog TheCoroboreeFrog.png|"The Coroboree Frog" File:SimonSingingTheCoroboreeFrog.jpg|Simon singing File:EmmaSingingTheCoroboreeFrog.jpg|Emma singing CoroboreeFrogs.jpg|Coroboree Frogs AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar SimonandEmmainFurryTales.png|Simon and Emma AnthonyPlayingDidgeridooinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony playing the didgeridoo DrEmma'sVeterinarySurgery.png|"Dr. Emma's Veterinary Surgery" LachyandDr.Emma.png|Lachy and Dr. Emma File:LachySingingDr.Emma'sVeterinarySurgery.jpg|Lachy singing File:Lachy'sTeddyBear.jpg|Lachy's teddy baer SimonandAnthonyinFurryTales.png|Simon and Anthony Dr.Emma.jpg|Dr Emma HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue.jpg|Emma talking about Henry the Octopus HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue2.jpg|Simon talking about Wags the Dog HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue3.jpg|Lachy talking about Captain Feathersword HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue4.jpg|Anthony talking about Dorothy the Dinosaur TheNewWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags AnthonyandLachyinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheWigglesinWigglyShowtime.jpg|The Wiggles TheNewWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:SimonSingingHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Simon singing TheReplacementWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags DorothyandWagsinLiveStudio.png|Dorothy and Wags File:Simon,Emma,DorothyandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma, Dorothy and Wags File:TheMaleWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags File:Emma,Anthony,DorothyandWags.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Dorothy and Wags File:TheNewAwakeWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheOtherNewWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags EmmaandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWigglyShowtime.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:SimonandWagsinLiveStudio.png|Simon and Wags File:Simon,Emma,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma, Henry and Wags File:Emma,HenryandWags.jpg|Emma, Henry and Wags File:Simon,EmmaandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma and Wags File:TheNewAwakeWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:Simon,Emma,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Emma, Dorothy and Henry File:TheReplacementWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:TheOtherNewWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Other New Wiggles and The Wiggly Mascots File:Anthony,Lachy,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Dorothy and Henry File:TheOtherNewWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Other New Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:Simon,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Wags and Captain File:Simon,Emma,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Emma, Wags and Captain EmmaandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Emma and the Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!Concert.png|The Wiggle Friends HereComeOurFriends-2013.png|"Here Come Our Friends" LachyandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggle Friends TheOtherNewWigglesandTheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other New Wiggles and The Wiggle Friends CockatooCrest-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Cockatoo Crest" LachyintheMirror.png|Lachy looking in the mirror EmmaintheMirror.png|Emma looking in the mirror SimonintheMirror.png|Simon looking in the mirror AnthonyintheMirror.png|Anthony looking in the mirror CockatooCrest.png|"Cockatoo Crest" File:LachySingingCockatooCrest.jpg|Lachy singing ILikeGoats.jpg|"I Like Goats" TheMaleWigglesatTarongaZoo.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:EmmaandAnthonyatTarongaZoo.jpg|Emma and Anthony AnthonyatTarongaZoo.jpg|Anthony as a goat DoggyPawprintsTransition.jpeg|Doggy Pawprints Transition File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinAustralia.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyandLachyinAustralia.jpg|Anthony and Lachy File:TheMaleWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Male Wiggles WobblyCamel-2013.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" File:EmmainAustralia.jpg|Emma riding on camel File:LachyandEmmainAustralia.jpg|Lachy and Emma File:LachySingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Lachy singing File:SimoninAustralia.jpg|Simon File:SimonandLachyinAustralia.jpg|Simon and Lachy FiveLittleDucks-2013LivePrologue.png|Simon introducing "Five Little Ducks" FiveLittleDucks-2013Live.png|"Five Little Ducks" SimonSingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Simon singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Captain Feathersword EmmaPlayingDrumsinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Emma playing the drums CaptainFeatherswordCryinginTheWiggles'WigglySongtime!Show.jpeg|Captain Feathersword crying LachyPlayingKeytar.jpg|Lachy playing keytar TasmanianTiger-Prologue.jpg|Lachy TasmanianTiger-Prologue2.jpg|Simon TasmanianTiger-Prologue3.jpg|Emma TasmanianTiger.jpg|"Tasmanian Tiger" AnthonyinTasmania.jpg|Anthony in Tasmania File:EmmaSingingTasmanianTiger.jpg|Emma singing LaurenHannafordasTiger.jpg|Lauren the Tasmanian Tiger LachySingingTasmanianTiger.jpg|Lachy singing Anthony'sHuntForTheTasmanianTiger.jpg|Anthony and Lauren the Tasmanian Tiger UncleNoah'sCallingYou.png|"Uncle Noah's Calling You" CaptainFeatherswordasUncleNoah.png|Captain Feathersword as Uncle Noah UncleNoah'sCallingYou3.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Lachy and Anthony UncleNoah'sCallingYou2.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Simon and Emma UncleNoah'sCallingYou4.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Captain Feathersword UncleNoah'sCallingYou5.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Captain Feathersword FurryTales-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye Anthony'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in end credits Lachy'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Lachy's name in end credits Simon'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Simon's name in end credits Emma'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Emma's name in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Captain's name in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's name in end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice in end credits Wags'TitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Wags' name in end credits Wags'VoiceinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice in end credits Henry'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Henry's name in end credits Henry'sVoiceinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice in end credits FurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|End Credits FurryTalesCrewCredits.jpg|Crew Credits FurryTalesMusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits FurryTalesSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits8.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits9.jpg|More Song Credits Behind The Scenes TheMaleWigglesinFurryTales-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Male Wiggles in "Furry Tales: Behind the Scenes" WobblyCamel-2013BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Wobbly Camel" TasmanianTiger-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Tasmanian Tiger" Promotional Material File:FurryTalesTrailer.png|Trailer furrytaleswigglesshop.jpg|DVD ad DVD Packaging Australian releases FurryTales-FullDVDCover.jpg|Full AUS DVD Cover WP_20151029_034.jpg|AUS Disc File:FurryTalesDVDbooklet.png|The booklet File:FurryTalesDVDbookletbackcover.png|The booklet's back cover File:FurryTalesDVDsongcredits.png|The song credits File:D7C6D3D2-953F-4736-9ADC-2342F017D47D.jpeg|Page 3 & 4 File:F5AE09EC-D113-40F7-926B-978FA8BB5159.jpeg|Page 5 & 6 18097002-8217-4174-B678-4D19E619974B.png|2015 reprint Disc (from Wiggle-Tastic Collection) 11825450-8FBE-4238-BCC9-7AC369A4E22D.jpeg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) Other releases FurryTales-USFullDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover WP_20151029_111.jpg|US Disc 20170707_201816.jpg|Inside cover FurryTales-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover DVD Menu & Previews AUS DVD IMG_0499.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_0501.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) FurryTales-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: There Are So Many Animals) FurryTales-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: The Monkey Dance) FurryTales-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Ready, Steady, Wiggle!) FurryTales-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Song used: Scrubby Dub Dub) A92C83E8-BDFC-420E-A9EA-8A3DB3EEEC6A.jpeg|Special Features menu (Song used: Say the Dance, Do the Dance) FurryTales-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Bunny Hop) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2009)21.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) US DVD Note: All menus are the same as the Australian version, except the Special Features menu edited to remove the Pumpkin Face teaser. NCircleWarningScreen.jpeg NCircleLogo(2013).png ThefollowingDVDsareavailablefromNCircle(2013).png TheCatintheHatKnowsaLotAboutThatTrailer.png MightyMachines2013Trailer1.png MightyMachines2013Trailer2.png TakingOff!USTrailer.jpeg FurryTales-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu NCircleClosingScreen(2014).png WigglyHalloweentitlecard.jpeg WordWorldTrailer.jpeg PocoyoTrailer.jpeg Chloe'sClosetOutdoorExplorer!Trailer.jpeg MikeTheKnightTrailer.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2013